


Worth Protecting

by aquacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now Levi was sure he found something. Something that sparked that burning, passionate urge to guard with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> a short and sweet levipetra thing because why not :')

All these years, Levi never had something he needed to protect. It was a foreign idea to him, and he never thought that he would ever have something precious enough to actively guard. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just never had the need. In his past, the only person he had cared about was himself, and self defense didn't count. When he had teammates and a squad of his own, they were all capable enough to watch after themselves. They had each others' backs when needed, but they were warriors. They did the protecting themselves. 

He protected the walls and humanity, but those were never things he was passionate about. No, the closest thing to protection Levi had ever done was guarding his cleaning supplies, and that was pathetic in his book. 

But now Levi was sure he found something. Something that sparked that burning, passionate urge to guard with his life. In fact, he had not just one thing to protect, but two. 

He turned to his side and starred at the woman asleep next to him. He brushed stray hairs away from her face, and his hand trailed down to her large stomach. 

The woman stirred in her sleep at his touch. Her eyes opened, and she gave him a tired smile. 

“Something wrong, Levi?” her voice was quiet, still full of sleep. 

“Go back to sleep, Petra. It's nothing.” Levi responded. Her breathing was normal. She sounded fine. All was well. 

Petra moved closer to Levi, resting her head against his chest. She laughed softly and grabbed his hand. “You're such a concerned father already. I love that.” 

Levi placed a kiss on the top of her head. “You have no idea.” 

He finally had something worth protecting. And he would never let anything take it away from him.


End file.
